The Daughter of the Moon
by Sailor Star Scream
Summary: It's a SM crossover, but different.... Usagi is at the Airport, going back to LA, thinking about the love of her life (NOT MAMORU) and how she will tell him that she is more than she seems.


Okay, I do not own SM, Naoko Takeuchi does. I do not own   
Daughters of the Moon, Lynne Ewing does. But I have had  
this idea for a while, it took a little fine-tuning...  
  
Celes: GET ON WITH IT! OKAY? WE WA- MMPH MMPH!!!!  
  
Me: *Looks at Celes in confusion, and sees the sock  
in her mouth* Who?  
  
Chibi-kun: *Walks away, whistling innocently*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tsukino Usagi was sitting down, waiting to board the   
hikouki ((airplane)) at Tokyo no Kuukou ((Tokyo Airport))  
with her two brothers.   
  
All of a sudden, the chatter around them stopped as   
the voice came over the intercom.   
  
"The first class passengers for the flight from Tokyo   
to Los Angeles may now board."  
  
Usagi stood up. She had used the ginzuishou to make her   
hair back to it's original color, blonde, and straight   
again, instead of how she had it before. How had she   
had it before? Black and curly. She was going back.   
Back to being Serena Killingsworth. Back to being the   
Telepathic Daughter of the Moon. Back to her best   
friend Jimena. Back to Catty, Tianna, and Vanessa.  
  
Her eyes closed, tears starting to come out with the   
last thought. The last thought being: Back to Stanton.   
She closed her eyes, the dark promise still in her   
mind, as she sat down in the first class seat next   
to Collin, her surfer brother who could never   
tan, only burn.  
**Flashback**  
Walking home from cello practice, trying to hurry.   
She and the girls had gone through this plan time   
and again, but she had not expressed her fears to   
the girls. Her fears of the man she loved. Not   
fears that he would harm her, but that she would   
not be able to say no to him. She knew that if he   
cornered her, which he would, that she would not   
be able to say no.  
  
Suddenly, in front of her, he morphed out of shadow   
and into his usual form. She gasped, he had scared   
the hell out of her. He smiled a not so nice smile   
at her, like the cat who had just caught the canary   
and grabbed her before she could move.   
  
'Soon you'll have nothing to fear.' His telepathy   
invaded her thoughts. He kept talking, whispering   
pledges of love, and a dark promise to make her his  
for all of eternity.   
  
She knew she had to be strong, so she got all of the   
steely resolve she could, which wasn't much, and   
glared at him. She felt the warrior-goddess in her.   
She felt his mind open up and knew he was expecting   
a fight. So, she did what she knew he would not   
expect. She dropped her cello case, threw her  
books at him, and ran.   
  
'You can't escape me.' He sent to her mind. Damn him!  
She had to try. She had to sound more confident than   
she was at the moment. 'That's what you think.' She sent  
to him.  
  
She ducked under a bougainvillea. Braches snapped back  
and thorns scraped her forehead. She was so tempted to  
scream "Itai!" and get out but that would mean facing  
Stanton, and she wasn't about to do that.   
  
She turned into the yard of an empty house and   
disappeared.  
  
'Stupid mistake.' His voice sighed into her mind. She had  
her senses branched out. He was walking after her.   
WALKING! Like Michael Myers! She bit back a whimper.   
'There won't be any pain', he promised her, 'Only an   
eternity together. Come back to me.'  
There was a problem with that whole eternity together   
thing.  
The problem?   
That was exactly what she wanted.   
Next thing she knew, she saw that she was cornered. She   
bit back another whimper.   
  
'Sweet goddess. I've only come to seal our destiny. You   
shouldn't feel so afraid of me.'  
  
She saw that her moon amulet was shooting white light   
across the night. He moved to touch her. No! If he   
did, it would all be over. She jerked away and ran for   
the redwood fence, desparately trying to get over it.   
She felt his hand on her arm and froze as he pulled her   
down. She couldn't stop shaking.  
  
He pulled her closer to him, touched her chin, and lifted  
her face. She had a sheen of sweat on her skin from all  
the running and ducking. She glared at him, but it was  
weak. She wasn't preparing to fight at all. She could feel  
the disappointment rolling off of him in waves. Disappointment  
of her lack of fighting him. She felt him pressing into her  
mind, examining her thoughts.  
  
He read one of her thoughts, then stared at her.  
  
"Then why didn't you let me explain?" He asked in a hushed  
tone. He felt how much his turning Maryann to the Atrox  
had hurt her. He started apologizing, when all of a sudden  
he stopped. 'Then you should have let me explain.' He said  
to her mind, anger filling it.  
  
Her head jerked back, his sudden temper ripped through her  
and it hurt so bad. He started going into her mind again, when  
she spoke up.  
  
"I didn't trust you." She defended.  
  
'You will soon.'  
  
"How could I?" She started speaking quicker, because she  
knew... he wanted to turn her over to the Atrox... to  
make her a Follower... "Jimena finally told me what she  
saw in her premonitions."  
  
"So?" He was getting impatient. She could feel how anxious  
he was to take her to the other side.  
  
"Jimena saw you recruiting someone in her first premonition.  
When that came true, I assumed that the others would, too.   
That made it impossible to trust you."  
  
"You should have trusted me," He answered her. She felt him  
again enter her thoughts. He stopped. He was suspicious! He  
spun around, looking.   
  
"Stanton," She touched his face softly, hoping to   
distract him. It worked, if only a little. He was   
pulled back to her.  
  
"Do you sense anything?"  
  
"Only the wind," She said smoothly, "It's blowing papers   
around the yard."  
  
He followed her finger to see a yellowed page from the   
"Times" rolling like a tumbleweed. He held his hand up   
to the breeze, to check it. The night was still. He   
started to walk over to investigate.  
  
This made her nervous. "Stanton," She called to him, her  
voice more nervous than she wanted it to be. He turned  
back to her. He was very suspicious now. She had to bring  
his attention back to her or the plan wouldn't work.  
  
"Cassandra found me." She said.  
  
"I assumed she had," He said, looking around suspiciously.  
  
"She brought me to the club in Silver Lake so I could see  
the truth about you." She stepped in front of him and tried  
to make him look at her.  
  
"She set us up," He answered, and pushed her hands away. He  
turned around to look behind him.  
  
"At first I wasn't going to go, but I did and-" She stopped.  
Jimena, Vanessa, and Catty materialized beside her. Vanessa's  
power of invisibility had come in handy. "I'm sorry," Usagi  
whispered to Stanton. They began trying to break his bondage  
to the Atrox.  
  
  
**End Flashback**  
She jolted up.   
  
"Waa!" She shrieked, fist flying.   
  
"Ouch!" Screeched the stewardess, as Usagi had hit her   
in the nose.   
  
"Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to do that!"   
She heard chuckling right next to her.   
  
"Good going, Imouto." Collin chuckled. "I think you broke her nose."  
  
"Shizuka, Aniki." ((Be quiet, Big brother)) (AN: Aniki is an   
affectionate way to say Oniisan.)  
  
She looked at her twelve year old brother, Shingo, and sighed. Back   
to America. Back to Stanton. Those words continued to repeat in   
her mind. She clicked her tongue ring nervously against her teeth.   
The same way she had when she had first met Stanton.   
  
"Stanton..." She muttered, and continued clicking her tongue ring.  
  
"Tomete, Imouto. That clicking is getting annoying."   
((Tomete means stop, it's in command form))  
  
"Aniki!" She shouted in annoyance.  
  
"So, who's Stanton?" Shingo asked.  
  
"Stanton is her boyfriend!" Collin said.  
  
"ANIKI!" She shouted.  
  
"Haha! You have a boyfriend, Usagi? Dad's gonna blow a gasket! I can't  
wait to tell him!" He shouted.  
  
"Tell me what?" Her father, Kenji, asked, flipping his elegant black   
hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Usagi's got a boyfriend!" Shingo shouted.  
  
"NANI!?!?!?!?!?" Her father shouted angrily.  
  
"Come on otousan, it's about time, isn't it?" Collin asked.  
  
"True." He said with a nod.  
  
Usagi sighed in relief.   
  
"HOWEVER!" Her father thundered, "I get to meet this guy. Invite  
him over to meet me within two days of our return to America, got  
it Musume?"  
  
She went into shock and could only nod dumbly. No no no no!  
This was bad. She'd have to be around him. Wait wasn't this  
a good thing? That meant he didn't have to sneak into her  
room at night and scare the hell out of her. She always woke  
up just as he had left. Honestly, she didn't know what it did  
more: Piss her off, excite her, slightly arouse her (though she  
had no idea why), or scare her. She shook her head. Better to   
just go with the flow. She didn't want to piss off her dad.  
  
"Alright Otousan. I'll talk to him when we get back."  
  
"Good." Her father said, calming down, and laying back in his  
seat.  
  
"Lucky Otousan didn't get too mad with you, Imouto, or it would  
have been a long flight for you." Collin said.  
  
Honestly! Did he always have to point out the obvious?!?!  
  
"SHINGO!" She screamed as he was fighting with a steward.   
  
"SHINGO NO! DON'T HURT THE STEWARD!!!!" Her father screamed as  
Shingo punched at the steward for taking his gameboy.  
  
"Everytime..." Collin muttered.   
  
Usagi didn't care. She put on her headphones on and listened to  
Outkast "The Land of a Million Drums". Mightaswell, since her  
brother reminded her of Scooby Doo. (All who understand that, get  
a cookie)  
  
She started singing a little bit "In the land of a million drums  
there is always somethin going on, on, on, on..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
They got off the plane at Los Angeles Airport, Usagi thinking about  
Stanton. In fact, you could tell by the song she was listening to...  
  
Shingo was snickering. "Someone's got something more on her mind  
than I wana know about." He muttered.  
  
"Shingo!" Shouted Kenji.  
  
"Dammit." Shingo swore.  
  
Usagi wasn't listening. She was singing. "Twist at this feeling...  
Lust, blood, bold... love... and I know... yes I know, but is this  
real? And I know, yes I know, but is this real.... twist about the  
bold love... twisted... twisted, is this real?"  
  
Kenji looked up. He unplugged Usagi's headphones. "It may be real, but  
you won't have any twisted bold love until you are married."  
  
Usagi sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Don't do it anymore. I meant what I said. Understand?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good."  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and grabbed her suitcase. She read her father's  
mind. He was worried about her, because he already knew that she was  
Sailor Moon (used to be Sailor Moon), and also knew that she was a  
Daughter of the Moon, and knew about who and what Stanton was. He  
knew that she wanted to be with Stanton. He just wanted to be sure  
that she'd be taken care of, and he loved her and was honored to have  
her as his daughter whether she was evil or good.   
  
'Doomo Arigatou Otousan.' She said into his mind. He jumped.  
  
'I'm used to you being able to read minds, you've been doing it   
forever. Just stop frightening me, okay?'  
  
'Hai.'  
  
'I am so scared for you. I don't want to lose you.'  
  
'You won't lose me.'  
  
'How can you be so sure?'  
  
'When Stanton went back to the Atrox, he kept his love for me in him.  
I did not lose him. You won't lose me.'  
  
Her father sighed. 'You're right.'  
  
She grinned. 'Of course I am.'  
  
'Glad to see you aren't conceited.'  
  
'Moi? Non.'  
  
'Stop going all linguist on me.'  
  
She smiled, and they walked outside.   
  
"How are we getting home?" She asked her brother.  
  
"Takushi." ((Taxi)) He answered.  
  
"Great," She deadpanned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After she had unpacked most of her things...  
Usagi sighed. She felt the air in her room shift, and for  
a minute hoped it would be Stanton. She shook her head.  
  
"Why the hell would Stanton be in my room this early?" She  
asked herself aloud. "Besides, if he knew everything about  
me, he wouldn't come near me again." She sighed, and   
flopped on her back, on her bed. Tears were starting to   
come into her eyes.   
  
She punched her pillow.   
  
"Kami-sama everything is so messed up! Stanton's going   
to hate me, my father is scared for me, my little brother   
just gave a steward a black eye, I accidentally broke a   
stewardess' nose... and Collin is going to see Jimena   
tonight so they'll know I'm back... chikusho." She   
muttered, closing her eyes, making tears flow down her   
cheeks.  
  
She felt the air move again, and jolted up, looking at  
her balcony, making sure that it was shut. It was. She  
sighed. "I am so paranoid."   
  
She started to flop back on her bed when she landed on  
something. She felt two arms go around her. It was   
SOMEONE! She started to scream, when she heard something  
in her mind.  
  
'It's only me. Don't scream, Serena.'  
  
She looked up, and saw Stanton was the one holding her.  
  
"You recognized me?"  
  
"Not at first." He said calmly.  
  
"But then..."  
  
"Your voice, and the fact that your piercings are in order."  
  
"You can't see my tongue ring!" She said adamantly.  
  
He leaned down, pulled her mouth open, and gave her a   
quick kiss.  
  
"It's there." He said somewhat smugly.  
  
She was silent.  
  
"Now..." He said, "Why would I hate you?"  
  
She sighed. "Well, first of all I'm not American, I'm  
Japanese. I was born in the Juuban District of Tokyo, Japan.  
My natural hair color is blonde, my natural eye color is  
blue, my father and brothers know I am a Daughter of the  
Moon." She started.   
He looked surprised.   
"I was also not the direct daughter of Selene because   
Selene had to marry into royalty of the universe," she   
said, and explained to him about that.   
  
"She had a daughter with the King of the Sun Kingdom, King   
Sol. They had my mother, Selenity. Selenity fell in love   
with Prince Kenji of Pluto. And for three years, since I  
was thirteen... I was a Sailor Senshi, like my Aunt Setsuna.  
Setsuna is my father's sister..." She explained to him  
about being a Sailor Senshi.   
  
Then, she got to the part about Chiba Mamoru.   
  
"And we dated for a good while..." She stopped when she  
heard him growl. She explained how their relationship had  
gone, and how he had pissed her off at how he constantly  
pressured her for sex, and then she found out that he  
had been cheating on her with random girls.   
  
"He tried to make me feel guilty about it, by saying that  
I wouldn't sleep with him so he had to find some release, but  
I said if he had really loved me, he would have waited.   
I cussed him out, and he grabbed me... he started shaking  
me, so I broke his nose, gave him two black eyes, and   
slapped him."  
  
He was staring at her in shock.   
  
She finished up. "I... I understand if you hate me for not  
telling you, and if you are mad, or..." She stopped.  
  
She had to. He was kissing her. Infact, it looked pretty  
bad. They were on her bed, her on top of him, in a   
tight pair of jeans and a halter top that was riding up  
because he was running his hands up and down her sides.  
  
All of a sudden, the door flew open. Both stopped as the  
light from the hall was across them.  
  
"Oh my kami-sama! Usagi, I'm telling Otousan!" He shouted, then  
took a picture.   
  
Both Usagi and Stanton's eyes widened. "What's Usawgi?"  
  
"It's my real name. It means rabbit.... don't ask. I have  
to kill my little brother right now. Want to join me?"  
  
Stanton nodded. "Of course... Usagi." She smiled.  
  
"Say it again." She said.  
  
"Of course?" He asked.  
  
"No, the part where you said my real name." She said.  
  
He smiled. "Usagi." She threw her arms around him and kissed  
him.   
  
They heard the sound of someone clearing their throats.  
  
"Aniki?"  
  
"Yea." Collin said.  
  
"Your real name is Aniki?" Asked Stanton.  
  
"No, my real name is Collin. Aniki means big brother."  
  
Stanton nodded. "Why is your hair green?"  
  
"My little brother." He growled.   
  
"Let's get him." Usagi said.  
  
They all ran down the hall, and towards the stairs, Usagi  
and Collin shouting "SHINGO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well? Have I gone nuts? Methinks so!  
  
Chibi-kun: I don't! I think you are wonderful!  
  
You're too sweet, Chibi-kun.  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream 


End file.
